


Laundry Day

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Checking Out Sam Winchester, Objectification of Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Folds Laundry, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester's Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You love doing laundry with Sam





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Laundry_

Living the life you did, doing mundane things was always a little surreal. Fighting all the mythological gods and creatures you did it seemed kind of ridiculous that you still had to find time to do things like washing dishes and doing the laundry. 

On the upside, laundry was a welcomed distraction, and a chance for you to check out one Sam Winchester. Not only when he would bend over into the dryer to pull the finished clothes out, but when he would fold them as well. The way his long fingers would feel the fibers as he held them up and shook them out to make sure they wouldn’t wrinkle when he would fold them. 

After working at it long enough, he would take off his flannel and he’d just be in a tee shirt, then you could really see the muscles in his back when he would hold up a sheet or towel or flannel. His long arms having no trouble at all pulling things out to their full length. You could look and ogle and notice every little thing about him without getting caught, without him knowing that you did it. 

“You know…I can feel your eyes on me. Something you wanna get off your chest?” He turned and shot you the most infuriating grin over his shoulder as he continued to fold his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
